Flesh
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Ici ou ailleurs, elle n'est rien, ce n'est que dans ses yeux à lui, qu'elle devient tout. Sous les lumières sanglantes et les trombinoscopes la lolita de 16 ans ce transforme pour devenir la femme d'un seul homme, un homme qui, pourtant est celui de toutes les autres.[Two-Shots] Patron/Draw(OC) (hors ILYMM)


**Partie 1** : _Lolita_

"Wanna wrestle with me baby

 _Tu veux lutter avec moi bébé_  
Here's a sneak, little peek

 _Voici un avant goût, un petit aperçu_

You can dominate the game cause I'm tough

 _Tu peux dominer le jeu car je suis difficile_

I don't play around that often

 _Je ne joue pas souvent autour de ça_

When I do, I'm a freak

 _Quand je le fais, je suis un monstre_

So you'd better believe i like it rough

 _Donc tu ferais mieux de le croire j'aime quand c'est brutal"_

 **Flesh - Simon Curtis**

Cette fois-là, encore, elle ne le regarde pas. _Elle refuse de poser son regard sur lui_.

Ça le rend fou, ça l'a toujours rendu fou.

Depuis combien de temps jouent-ils à ce petit jeu ? _Beaucoup trop longtemps sans doute_.

C'est toujours le même scénario, le même jour, la même heure. Il va prendre place au fond de la salle, là où l'ambiante lumière carmine ne vient pas déposer ses raillons sanglants. Dans cette alcôve à l'abri des regards et de l'éclairage, il peut l'observer à sa guise.

Putain, elle l'avait fasciné à la première minute, à la première seconde. Différente, rebelle et farouche. Son **obsession**.

Elle n'avait que 16 ans la première fois ou elle s'était présentée à lui, Les cheveux emmêlés, fagotée comme un sac, à la recherche de n'importe quel foutu boulot pour s'en sortir. Une Gamine paumée parmi tant d'autres.

Elle aurait dû être insignifiante, oublié à la minute même où il aurait envisagé de l'entretenir. Pourtant il était resté là, figé et silencieux, le regard braqué sur cette fillette qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge, frigorifié par le vent sec et froid de l'hiver parisien, les mains tremblante dans l'attente d'une réponse positive presque quémandée .

Elle était frêle, beaucoup trop mince, si ce n'était maigre, _beaucoup trop maigre_.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter de plus que des emmerdes Gamine ?_

 _-Bien plus que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer._

Un long frisson avait traversé son échine, La voix qui venait alors de raisonner dans la boîte encore vide à cette heure de la journée, ne collait pas du tout avec l'enveloppe corporelle. Basse, légèrement Rauque –surement due à une consommation excessive de cigarette-, cette voix convenait plus à une femme dans la fleur de l'age, qu'à une enfant.

Il avait alors prit le temps de l'observer sous un autre angle, en essayant tant bien que mal de refréner les pulsions protectrice qu'elle réveillait en lui.

Avec quelques kilos en plus, du repos et une tenue adéquate, la gamine qui lui faisait face pouvait révéler la femme que laissait entrevoir son timbre _._

Le patron retira alors ses lunettes, braquant son regard glaciale dans les prunelles olivâtres de l'adolescente, un rictus tordit ses lèvres en remarquant le léger rosissement qui c'était déposé sur les joues de cette dernière et qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière le rideau sombre que constituait ses boucles brunes.

 _-Ton Nom ?_ On ne pouvait pas être plus froid où même plus distant, mais le meurtrier savait par expérience, que la seule façon de faire cracher la vérité aux gens - et surtout dans un cas de figure similaire- était de passer par la voie la plus direct.

 _-Draw._ Elle souleva un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque.

Le rictus se transforma en sourire.

 _-Plutôt atypique comme prénom, fillette._

 _-Ma mère était artiste peintre._ Murmura-telle le rose de ses joues tirant à présent sur le pourpre.

 _Etait ?_

Le trentenaire ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres _. Les réponses brèves, le regard fuyant, et les épaules voutées comme si le poids du monde reposé sur vos épaules, révélait bien plus que n'importe quelle réponse prés construite._

 _-Au moins tu n'auras pas à chercher de Nom de scène._

Draw releva brusquement la tête, le souffle court, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'exprimer le moindre son, que l'homme tout de noir vêtu reprit la parole.

 _-Tatiana, je te laisse expliquer les termes du contrat à notre nouvelles recrues et bon sang trouve lui de quoi se nourrir !_

La grande blonde accoudait au Bar depuis le début de leurs entrevu, n'essaya même pas de cacher l'ennui que cette tâche lui imposé, cependant elle obéit sans poser de question, alors que le patron disparaissait derrière un rideau aussi sombre que ses vêtements.

 _Bienvenue en enfer, fillette !_ Éructa la blonde, un accent slave faisant presque chanter ses mots, pourtant acide aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

 _L'enfer était beaucoup plus doux, que ce qui l'attendait si elle retournait à la maison..._


End file.
